Freddy Krueger (remake timeline)
Freddy Krueger is a character in the ''Nightmare on Elm Street'' film series. This page is about the character in the 2010 remake version A Nightmare on Elm Street. He is portrayed by Jackie Earle Haley. Biography Life Story Freddy Krueger was a gardener in a local junior school in Springwood. During his time as the gardener he had a craving for little children and started to lure to a hidden room where he abused them. After some time, he also started to scar 'his children'. Nancy should be his favorite. When their parents found out want he had done to them, they were furious and decided it was time for revenge. As Freddy had fled, they hunted him down and chased him to an old factory. As he fled inside, one of the parents, Alan Smith grabbed a jerry can with gasoline, ignited it and threw it in the factory. Freddy was burned alive as the parents watched his demise. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' Years after these events, Freddy was forgotten by his victims but he hadn't forgotten them. Seeking revenge on the parents who killed him and on the children who gave away his dark secrets, he started to hunt them down one by one in the one place where no one could protect them; in their dreams. His first victims in the movie is Dean, during the movie it's revealed he already killed Marcus Yeon, Lisa Harper, Bret Tanzer, Sukari McGill, Carrie Bush, Nancy Lumb, Elizabeth Cook, and Craig Jackson prior to Dean's death. Freddy followed him through the diner, where he popped out from a corner and sliced Dean's hand. When Dean fell asleep again, Freddy returns to finish the job. As Dean tries to stab Freddy with a knife, Freddy manipulated the dream so the knife slitted Dean's throat. His next victim is Kris (Dean's girlfriend) who f ell asleep in class but she woke up before he can kill her. After Kris fell asleep again she saw Freddy in the classroom who suggests that they play hide and seek. As Kris runs from him, she believed that she's waking up but then Freddy appeared and ended her life, framing her ex-boyfriend, Jesse, for the murder. He then went after Jesse who fell asleep while in jail, Freddy taunted Jesse a bit before shoving his arm through Jesse's chest, killing him. Quentin was the next to be targeted by Freddy but with different intentions. The moment he falls asleep, he doesn't become a victim of Freddy, instead he has to witness the murder on Freddy. After witnessing this, Quentin goes after Nancy. But Freddy had the same idea and attacked her in a convenience store when she experienced micro-naps. He was able to cut her but she managed to pull a piece of his sweater out with her, proving his weakness. As they revisited their old preschool, Nancy fell asleep so she could find Freddy and bring him out of the Dream World so they could kill him. After a short fight with Freddy, Quentin injected adrenalin into Nancy and she woke up bringing Freddy out with her. Freddy went for Nancy first but Quentin stabbed Freddy in the leg to distract him. As a result, Freddy injured Quentin, but before he can end his life, Nancy sliced off his claw hand and slitted his throat with a broken paper cutter blade. Nancy and Quentin burned down the school and his corpse. Firemen and the ambulances arrive and the firemen put out the fire while the ambulance takes Nancy and Quentin away. But Freddy re-appeared a last time, behind Nancy's mom in a mirror and stabbed her through the head and pulls her into the mirror as Nancy screams in horror. Victims Powers and Abilities Since his death by the hands of the Springwood parents, Freddy has the ability to invade and manipulate the dreams of his victims. In the dream, he is able to control and change every aspect of the dream as when the victim tries to harm with a weapon in the dream, he's able to turn it against them. He's known for toying with his victims by letting them flee, giving them the illusion they escaped him before striking again. In dream world, he has superhuman strength as he's able to lift Jesse from the ground with one hand as his claws are buried in Jesse's abdomen. Even in the real world he has a certain resistance against pain and is able to survive for other's lethal wounds. Trivia *It's highly possible that he is based on SUNDS (or Sudden Unexpected Nocturnal Death Syndrome), A disease that (coincidently) also involves a nightmare that would kill the victim... Even more coincident is that BOTH use fear (Freddy uses it for power and SUNDS uses it to kill) The only difference between the two is that Freddy actually murders the victims while SUNDS simply "scares them to death"... * Freddy is a downloadable character in Mortal Kombat 9 but with two clawed gloves instead of one. Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street characters Category:Demons Category:1942 births Category:1971 deaths Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) characters